Broken Dreams
by Fenikkusu Ai
Summary: Jack sees those cold gray eyes and just shudders. 100 drabbles for Rex/Jack. Written for 5ds 100. #15 In Between
1. 01 Be Careful What You Wish For

Title: Be Careful What You Wish For

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Prompt: 001 Forever

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Summary: Jack thought life in the Satellite was bad, but this might be worse.

Notes: These will all be drabbles.

* * *

Jack used to cringe whenever he heard the word _forever_.

Forever in poverty. Forever in pain. Forever angry.

That word was echoing in his ears as he fastened the helmet on and rode away on Yusei's D-wheel to a better future. No more forever. He would escape from his terrible fate or die trying.

Now, he had a new life with screaming fans, cutting tabloids, and Rex pulling his strings like a damned puppet.

Rex watches him constantly; his newest investment. Jack can't help but cringe when he sees that self-satisfied smirk on his lips.

He hoped _this_ wasn't forever.


	2. 02 Brat

Title: Brat

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Prompt: 002 Clear

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Summary: Jack thought life in the Satellite was bad, but this might be worse.

Notes: Some alcohol mentioned.

* * *

Jack hated dinner.

At first, dinner was great. He used to gobble everything in sight. Hot buttered rolls, juicy steaks, baked potatoes with the lightest of sour cream and two glasses of red wine.

But, now, there were rules.

"Jack, eat your peas. Or some salad, perhaps?"

Jack refused to look directly at the icy-haired bureaucrat, but he could still see clearly him through the water glass.

"No." He wasn't being treated being like a child.

Rex displayed wintry white teeth. His smile cut him like a knife through flesh. "Another time, then."

He seemed pretty sure of that too.


	3. 03 Exhaustion

Title: Exhaustion

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Prompt: 003 Dusk

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Summary: Jack thought life in the Satellite was bad, but this might be worse.

Notes: Turned out deeper than expected.

* * *

Rex watched the dusk come. He would never tire of this display of pink, lavender, and orange sky. It reminded him that all things had their end.

The sound of Jack's D-Wheel doing laps in the distance; the older man couldn't stop from smiling. Why he punished himself like this, Rex could not guess. The poor boy would tire himself to the bone if he wasn't careful. No matter how much he thought himself a king, he was still only human.

However, he knew this routine well. Jack would use up all his energy and then fall.

Like the sun.


	4. 04 Potato Chips

Title: Potato Chips

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Prompt: 004 Once Again

Rating: T

Genre: Humor/Angst

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Summary: Jack thought life in the Satellite was bad, but this might be worse.

Notes: Finally, a lighter one. :)

* * *

Once again, they were arguing. It was getting tedious. Though, the argument was rather one-sided.

"Jack, please get your boots off the table."

Jack glared.

"And, clean up those potato chips."

The blond boy grunted in response.

"Jack! Are you listening?"

He up and left the room then.

The rebellious teenager was worse than a toddler. The words "Satellite scum" were in his head, but Rex didn't say them out loud. He needed this scum. Besides, even though was reluctant to admit it, Jack Atlus was an amusement to him. His fiery spirit was refreshing.

He wanted to possess it.


	5. 05 Paranoia

Title: Paranoia

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Prompt: 005 Distrust

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Summary: Jack can only take so much silence.

* * *

In the corner of the room, Rex was reading the morning paper. The only noises heard was the occasional rustling when he turned a page.

It was driving Jack insane.

He got up a little too quickly. "I'm going out," he declared.

"Oh?" Rex uttered in surprise as if Jack were an interesting editorial.

No further words were exchanged until Jack got to the door.

"Jack?"

Reluctantly, he turned to find.

Rex's eyes were boring into his own like steel drills. "_Don't_ get hurt." It sounded like a threat.

The paranoia was overpowering as Jack tried to decipher that look.


	6. 06 Mistakes

Title: Mistakes

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Prompt: 006 Lonely

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Summary: Jack never imagined there would be a time that he would care about friends.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jack to get lonely.

After his surroundings grew painfully familiar and the exhilaration of the luxuries wore off; Jack woke up one day to find himself with no friends. No one to laugh with. No one to share his dreams with. He supposed his dreams had already come true, hadn't they?

Apart from Jeagar and the girl Mikage; he had no one. Those were as close as he could get to friends, and they worked for Rex. He owned them. He owned _him_.

Jack sometimes wondered if he had made a bargain with the Devil.


	7. 07 One Glare

Title: One Glare

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Prompt: 007 Morals and Values

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Summary: Rex was beginning to lose his restraint.

* * *

Rex's morals were unsurpassed; his values of the highest order. Who else could rule a city—a _society_—so efficiently.

There were many rulers, but he considered himself an exception. He ruled with both his head and his heart; materializing a blessed vision only he had access to. An unspoiled, pure…

_Wham._

He lost his train of thought as Jack sauntered in the room and shot him a glare.

_Insolent whelp._

A thought came into Godwin's mind of what he would like to do to the disobedient duelist. Something that involved a leather belt…

His thoughts were no longer pure.


	8. 08 Surrender

Title: Surrender

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Prompt 008: Giving Up

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Summary: Rex gets under Jack's skin.

* * *

There was a standoff in the kitchen, and Jack could feel Rex's anger. His need for dominance.

"Go to bed as it's nearly midnight. You have training tomorrow afternoon."

Jack bristled. "I'm not a kid."

"Then, stop acting like one!" Godwin-sama snapped.

He wasn't giving up. His mouth opened to argue, but Rex's glare made him comply.

Jack calmly left the kitchen, yet _ran_ up the staircase, and locked the door behind him for good measure.

He would hate himself for quite a while for surrendering…

…but he would hate himself forever for that shiver of fear he had felt.


	9. 09 Change of Methods

Title: Change of Methods

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Prompt 009: Shock

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Summary: Jack has a near accident.

Author's Note: From now on, the drabbles will make a sort of storyline.

* * *

Rex gasped in shock when Jack's D-Wheel hit the guardrail; a rarity for the King, as he liked to call himself. He was so disturbed that the coffee mug shook in his hand and did not steady until Jack eased himself back into the center of the road and out of danger.

Jack was a champion. He was also a Signer. If anything happened…

Apparently, his talk with Jack had adverse effects; effects that were undermining his performance.

As he waited for his heart rate to slow, Rex decided he would have to handle the unstable boy a new way.


	10. 010 Indiscretion

Title: Indiscretion

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Prompt 010: Soft

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Summary: Rex exploits the situation.

* * *

Jack lay on the soft leather couch by the eastern windows that he always seemed partial to. He was exhausted. Rex couldn't blame the boy, but he _knew_ he was tougher than this. He would have to be. Perhaps some issue was weighing on his mind…

Rex glanced down at Jack's seemingly closed eyes and even breathing. The king was asleep. Suddenly, Rex's fingers leapt to the sharp curve of his cheek. So fierce, even in his dreams. So reckless.

He stopped himself before turning away; surprised at his indiscretion.

_Damn curiosity._

Rex didn't see those purple eyes slit open.


	11. 011 Schoolboy

Title: Schoolboy

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Prompt 011: Hurricane's Eye

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Summary: Jack is worried.

Author's Note: "sama" is a honorific that means "master."

* * *

Jack worried.

He didn't know why that gloved finger so slyly slid its way down his cheek, but he knew he wasn't that sort of guy.

As Rex stared him down from the stairwell, Jack could feel his feet root to the floor like a stubborn tree. See those pale lips curl.

"Good evening, Jack."

He was in the hurricane's eye, that deceptively calm place which was the exact center of the storm.

And that eye was blue.

He forced himself to answer. "Hey."

Rex cleared his throat. The sound shocked him into giving the correct response.

"Good evening, Godwin-sama."


	12. 012 Illusion of Grandeur

Title: Illusion of Grandeur

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Prompt 012: Meek

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Summary: Jack doesn't want to go home.

* * *

The screams and cries, his _fans_, lifted his spirit and boosted his confidence. Made him feel less weak.

"And Jack Atlus wins again! Let's hear it for the D-Wheel king!"

Jack had his victory mask on; drumming up whatever bravado he could muster. His incessant practicing had obviously paid off. Though, he knew it was all for show.

Somewhere in the teeming crowd, Jack caught a flash of silver. His benefactor was watching intently. He knew whenever he won, Godwin benefited.

Here, Jack was indestructible. Back home, he was a meek beaten dog again.

Jack didn't want to go home.


	13. 013 Sympathy

Title: Sympathy

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Prompt: 013 Rest

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

* * *

The last thing Jack wanted was sympathy, but he was getting it anyway.

"…and you're just not yourself, Jack." Mikage finished as her hands fidgeted worriedly.

"I said give it a _rest_!" Jack fumed.

"Really, Jack," a cool voice intruded the room. "There's no need for such an outburst."

Rex's shoes clicked on the tiles as he walked. The older man fixed him with a hard stare.

If only he could tell Mikage that the reason for his instability was right here.

"Jack, do tell. What _is_ the problem?"

Jack looked at the floor; cursing himself for his cowardice.

"Nothing."


	14. 014 Discreet

Title: Discreet

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Prompt: 014: If Only

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Summary: Alone, Rex debates.

* * *

Rex Godwin closed the office door quietly behind him as two words echoed in his mind over and over.

_If only._

If only he could be cure of this…affliction. This obsession.

He was discreet of course. There was no point in arousing suspicions. Although, Jack himself was making that difficult. However, he couldn't blame the boy. It wasn't exactly…normal to find your charge attractive.

If only this terrible business had never started.

Oh, if only he had more restraint.

If only Jack was more mature.

Rex would regret his last thought sooner or later.

If only he was more _willing_.


	15. 015 Morning

Title: Morning

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Prompt: 015 In Between

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Rex Godwin/Jack Atlus

Summary: Jack overdoes it.

* * *

_I _can't get_ sick._

Jack's nose disagreed as a sneeze slipped through his fingers. He stifled the noise as much as he could so as not to attract unwise attention.

It was partially his fault. He had pushing himself much too hard on the training field. Even at home, he couldn't relax. The reason that he could not relax would go unmentioned. At least no one called him "selfish" or "spoiled" anymore.

With a groan, Jack slid in between the sheets. Hopefully, he would feel better in the morning.

He didn't. He felt worse.

Rex would not be happy.


End file.
